The legend of the crimson warrior
by SEV1994
Summary: a pod crashes containing a small child that goku and chi chi take in as a second son. this is his story.
1. The arrival of the Yaird

**DBZ the legend of the crimson warrior**

**The arrival of the ****Yaird: prologue **

**Im going to be making a trilogy about the adventures of Gohans brother (not goten). The first story will be from the saiyan saga to the end of the frieza saga. The second will be till the end of the cell games and the third will be till after buu. The rating may change as the story goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_[Telepathic] _

In the deep reaches of space a small pod is heading for earth. Inside this pod is a small boy, the only survivor of the destruction of planet Yaird, and too young to remember his own parents.

A large crash is heard as the small pod lands upon mount paozu. A young boy of around two emerges and quickly flees the burning wreckage of his ship. He scurries deep into the forest, ignoring his injuries in his plight to get to safety. Upon entering a small clearing, he spots a boy around his age reading a thick book.

"Hi I'm Gohan, what's your na AHHH! MUM DAD COME QUICK" was the last thing he heard before he passed out due to exhaustion and injury.

Bright light suddenly flooded his vision as he woke. Blinking stupidly, he tried to sit up but was met with a sharp pain in his back.

"Stay still, you'll hurt yourself doing that" . he turned to see a large man with black eyes and spikey black hair, wearing a bright orange GI.

"Hi, I'm Goku. What's your name?"

"I I I don't re remember" the small boy stuttered.

"Well ok. Where are you from?"

"I d don't know"

"Do you want to stay here for a bit?"

"Um ok"

"We'll call you Gokan, OK"

"Gokan, I like it"

"So Gokan, what do you like to do"

"The only thing I remember is training"

"Training?"

"Yeah, martial arts"

Suddenly Goku shot out of the room. Singing Gokan in a strange tune, leaving Gokan alone till the small boy from before walked in.

"Hi Gokan, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah"

"Umm ok, I'll be going now. Got to study" with that he scraped from the room. _Stupid boy_ thought Gokan as he caught the tail end of the conversation that Goku was having with someone.

"But chi, he likes it. Please can I train him"

"Ok Goku but be careful. He's only a boy and there's something strange about him."

"What do you mean?"

"His pupils. They're red"


	2. I'm a what?

**DBZ the legend of the crimson warrior**

**I'm a what?**

**I'm going to be making a trilogy about the adventures of Gohans brother (not goten). The first story will be from the saiyan saga to the end of the frieza saga. The second will be till the end of the cell games and the third will be till after buu. The rating may change as the story goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_[Telepathic] _

**Two years have passed since Gokan arrived on earth and a reunion is scheduled for today.**

"Gohan, Gokan we've got to go" Goku cried into the forest, where his sons were playing.

"Coming dad" answered Gohan as the both came rushing out of the trees, Gohan wearing his traditional Japanese outfit and Gokan wearing a black short sleeve GI with white arm tape.

"Are you guys ready to go to master roshis?" asked Goku

"Can I fly there?" asked Gokan

"Nope, you're not old enough to do that yet" answered Goku. Gokan just grunted and jumped onto the nimbus.

"Let's go" cheered Gohan

Meanwhile, in the Spinach Wastes an ostrich chicken farmer was investigating what he thought to be an asteroid that had crashed in one of his fields.

A large man with long spiky black hair down to his waist was climbing out of a small pod. He was wearing some kind of armor with a device over his right eye.

"W w what er you doing down there" the farmer stuttered, pointing his gun at the strange man.

"Hm, kakarot failed" grunted the strange man as he clicked a button on his device. "5. Not even worth my time" he said before blasting the farmer to oblivion.

Clicking his device again he quickly flew after thee large power nearby.

Piccolo was meditating when the strange man landed behind him

"You're not kakarot. You're just a weakling" laughed the strange man.

"Don't underestimate me" shouted piccolo as he let lose a gigantic blast at the strange man

"Ha. That may have just singed my leg hairs" laughed the man. Suddenly, his device beeped.

"My scouters picking up a higher power level. Is must be kakarot" the man exclaimed as he flew off.

Piccolo dashed after him.

Goku, Gohan and Gokan landed at kame house.

"Hey guys, I'm here" called Goku.

"Hey Goku, are you babysitting?" asked Krillin

"Nope" answered Goku. "they're my kids"

"Yours" Bulma, Krillin and Roshi exclaimed.

So what are your names" Bulma asked

"I'm Gohan" he answered politely

"Gokan" Grunted the boy in the black GI

"Well isn't he a little charmer" remarked Krillin

"Well aren't you a bald weakling" answered Gokan

"So um... What do you want to be went you grow up?" asked Bulma

"An orthopaedist" answered Gokan

"Well isn't that lovely" came the reply from a strange man floating In the air. "I'm not interrupting, am I kakarot?"

Who's kakarot" Goku asked.

"You are idiot" answered the man. "I am your brother raditz. You're a saiyan warrior from planet Vegeta. We need your help to take over a planet."

"I'll never help you" answered Goku.

"Well in that case" said raditz grabbing Gohan and Gokan "I'll be taking your son and the Yaird"

"I'm a what?" asked gokan

"A person from the planet Yaird" answered raditz. "As I was saying bring me 100 dead human by tomorrow or ill kill these two"

"Stop you monster" cried Goku, lunging at raditz but his brother was to quick and Goku was sent flying into the house.

"100 dead humans by tomorrow kakarot. Don't disappoint me" raditz said as he flew off into the distance.


End file.
